Phoenix King
:This article is about a political position, for the episode with a similar name, see Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King crowned himself Phoenix King near the end of Book 3.]] The title of Phoenix King was created by Fire Lord Ozai. He intended it to be the title of the supreme ruler of the entire world after the Fire Nation won the war. This title was only held for one or two days. Following the defeat of Ozai, the position of Phoenix King no longer exists. Phoenix Kings *Ozai Real World Connection * The phoenix (Ancient Greek: Φοῖνιξ, phoínix) is a mythical sacred firebird which originated in the Sub-continent of Indianeeded in ancient mythologies mentioned in the Egyptian and later the Phoenician and the Greek Mythology. It is a mythical bird with a tail of beautiful gold and red plumage (or purple and blue, by some sources). It has a 500 to 1,000 year life-cycle, near the end of which it builds itself a nest of myrrh twigs that it then ignites; both nest and bird burn fiercely and are reduced to ashes, from which a new, young phoenix or phoenix egg arises, reborn anew to live again. In Chinese mythology, the Phoenix is one of the four Sacred Creatures (the other three being the dragon, the tiger and the turtle). The new phoenix is destined to live as long as its old self. In some stories, the new phoenix embalms the ashes of its old self in an egg made of myrrh and deposits it in the Egyptian city of Heliopolis (sun city in Greek). The bird was also said to regenerate when hurt or wounded by a foe, thus being almost immortal and invincible — it is also said that it can heal a person with a tear from its eyes and make them temporarily immune to death. The phoenix is a symbol of fire and divinity. Ozai stated himself that when he would no longer be the Fire Lord, he would be reborn as the Phoenix King - Supreme Ruler of the world - through the fires he would set in the Earth Kingdom. Trivia *It was originally thought - or said - that the title/rank Ozai invented was "Phoenix Lord", but as confirmed by the episode title: "Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King" it is actually "Phoenix King". *"Phoenix" is also the English-language name given to the most important bird in Chinese mythology, the fenghuang, with its own set of characteristics and symbolic meanings. *In Chinese mythology, the phoenix is the symbol for a woman, whereas a dragon was the symbol for a man. *In China, Fenghuang ("鳳凰") is a mythical bird superficially similar to the phoenix. It is the second most-respected legendary creature (second to the dragon), largely used to represent the empress and females. The phoenix is the leader of birds. In Japan, the phoenix is called hō-ō(kanji:"鳳凰") or fushichō (不死鳥 ?); "Immortal Bird". See Also *Politics in the World of Avatar *Avatar *Fire Lord *Earth King *Council of Elders *Tribal Chief